1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to semiconductor fabrication, and more particularly, to a metal ion transistor and related methods.
2. Background Art
The semiconductor fabrication industry's continued miniaturization of integrated circuit (IC) chips will slow when the size of transistors comes to 16 nanometers. As a result, alternative devices based on entirely different device operation principles are needed to overcome the barrier of traditional scaling. Carbon nanotube and silicon nanowire are two promising replacements for current complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices. However, too many unknown factors such as yield, reliability, device performance and costs are associated with those devices, and further scaling of such devices is also questionable.